Ivy The Cat
Ivy is a Kepithian hedgheog and the middle child of the Royal Family there. She is a sidekick to Shadow the Hedgehog About Name: Ivy Age: 9 (Sonic Survival) 10 (Sonic Super Heroes onwards) 25 (Nammi's return), 30 (Sonic Future 1&2) Gender: Female Spieces: Kepthian Hedgehog Alingment: Neutral Friends: Shadow, Silver, Beta, Hotaru, Ember, Kimoko, Janie, Shelbie, Shelly, Rouge, Sonic and co, Sylvia Neutral: Amy Rose (She sometimes finds her annoying) Rivals: Mimi (However there is a slight friendship in Sonic Super Heroes for a minuite =P) Enemies: Freya, Makeh Assasians, Eggman, Nammi Love interst: Arlen Appearence: Hair colour: Purple Hair Style: Long (well kinda) Fur colour: Purple Skin colour: Light orange/tan Attire: Light blue and white dress with shirt, white longsleeved top, Purple whristband thingys, white gloves, dark blue trousers, white socks, light blue shoes. First Appearence: Sonic Survival Other appearences: Sonic Super Heroes, Sonic Survival 2, Anti-Battle, Sonic Riders: Space Travel, Sonic Super Heroes 2, Sonic Mega Sports, Sonic Stars, Sonic Arcade, Nammi's Last Stand, Nammi's Return, Sonic Future, Sonic Future 2 Appears(Other media): Sonic X: The Next Generation, Sonic X: Return of Seedrians. Theme Main Theme: Sharada by Skye Sweetman Just a song that fits her =P:Sweet Sacrifice by Evanesence Personality Ivy can be bubble and a joker, who can act as if life is one big game. She's not a typical 10 year old. Ivy enjoys to tease her friends, and even threaten them with her axe as a game. However, Ivy dosent let anything get in her way, friend of foe, she will take them down. She can tend to be like Shadow, and just get on with it without a word, and will just do what she needs to do. She can be saracastic a lot just to annoy her enemies.Ivy can also be a sore loser, as shown in Sonic Riders: Space Travel, whenever Ivy loses, she gets mad. Ivy is prone to panic attacks, and is the complete opposite of optimistic. However, Ivy is highly intelligent when it comes to technology and making gadgets. In Sonic Super Heroes, she says "Despite im the youngest, I'm the smartest". Ivy's Gadgets As said before, Ivy builds Gadgets, and is highly intelligent when it comes to them. This started in Sonic Survival when she built a ship one her own, and a tracker when only being 9. She also builds some sort of device that scans emeralds and gives information about their power, as well as saying whether there are any nearby in Sonic Super Heroes. Relationship with characters Silver The Hedgehog The two are actually best friends. Mainly because they both have the same powers, and Silver saved Ivy's life. There is no romance between them, because Silver is 14 and Ivy's 10, so it would be just plain creepy =D Although when they first met - Silver hated her because of her immature ways. But they had to work together. Then silver saves her life *Shown in gallery* and they become friends. Ivy looks up to Silver as her big brother. Although they are from different timelines, Ivy has time travel powers so she can visit him. Ivy also likes to threaten Silver =D Shadow the Hedgehog Ivy's bond with Shadow is bigger then the bond between her and Silver. Ivy had found his unconcious and injured body and nursed him back to health, before helping him in his plan for revenge. Ever since the two have been sidekicks and are usually seen together in games. Ivy also replaces Omega in Team Dark in Sonic Super Heroes. Gallery IVY3.jpg|Ivy Saved by Sonic in Sonic Survival Ivy3.jpg|Random Ivy pick IvyChao1.jpg|Ivy with Cheese in Nammis last Stand before saving Cream Ivy3.PNG|Another random picture of Ivy SonicX.jpg|Some sort of Sonic X Version of Ivy (lol this took like forever XD) Ivy Second look.jpg|Ivy's second look Ivy new.jpg|Ivys 3rd Look (This look will be developed into her "summer look") Ivy8.png|Ivy drawn =D Ivy9.jpg|Ivy (Before she got shot D=) Ivy10.jpg|link=Ivy =D Silver and Ivy1.jpg|Aww... look at the friendship between these two =D|link=Silver saves Ivy Silver and Ivy2.jpg|But obviously they were going to end up like this D= IVY11.JPG uncomplete.JPG|SA (Sonic adventure) Style Ivy =D Ivy13.JPG|Look how cute Chibi Ivy is =D SonicSuperHeroesIvy.jpg|Failed attempt at Sonic Super Heroes Ivy D= IvySirLancelot.jpg|Ivy no like Sir Lancelot =D 503px-IVY.jpg IvyLike14OrSomethingILostCount.jpg|Ivy with her hand as a gun IvAdow1.JPG|Luckily, thiis isn't IvyXShadow... but it's pretty obvious Shadow isn't comftable holding a 10-year olds hand A forgotten Memory.jpg|Queen Ivy in Nammi's Return and Sonic Future Category:Hedgehogs Category:Female Category:Kepithia Category:Princess Category:Sidekick Category:Neutral Category:Power type characters